


The terrible fanfiction.

by Setsu



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's getting worst. Now the flirty bad boy wants to settle and all." Kurt takes his face in his hands.</p>
<p>"I never said I wanted to settle with you, Princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The terrible fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd another one. I really had to get it out of my system. I wrote two drabbles for Unexpected, coming soon :).

"It's like one of those terrible Twilight fanfictions I swear." Kurt glares at Sebastian like this is all his fault. It's not, in case you were wondering. 

"Do you mean you read Twilight fanfictions AND you think it's a good thing to tell me that, as if it was a good comparison?" Sebastian is enjoying this. You can easily tell. His smile is relaxed, he is sat down on the floor and is playing on his phone.

"You laugh now, but you won't once your dear phone goes out of battery and you have to face the situation."

"Ah but, Kurtsie, I have my external power charger with me. I can last 3 days like this."

"Do not "Kurtsie" me! First, it is a terrible nickname, and second, could you maybe help me find a solution?"

All of this started this morning when Blaine read a text Kurt had received. It was from Isabelle and said something like "Kurt, Sebastian is here, you need to come asap!" You can imagine Blaine's confusion. Now, before you ask, Klaine was no more. They stayed best friends, but that was all. Blaine shared his time between New York and L.A, working on his career. So when he was in N.Y he stayed with Kurt.

Kurt graduated from NYADA with honors, but actually took a job at Vogue when Isabelle's first assistant quit and he was the first person that came to her mind. He was enjoying it way too much at the moment to think about anything else. 

That was until she had her mind set on a "Hot Winter" issue for next December and found "the perfect model" for the shoot. When she put a huge picture of Sebastian on Kurt's desk, the young man spat his coffee and ran away muttering things like "no. no no. Nope. no way. no. no no. oh dear god why. no." coming from Kurt - teapot on the moon - Hummel, she knew something was up. 

When she got Kurt to explain what exactly in Sebastian made him react this way, Isabelle didn't know what to do. That Smythe boy was PERFECT. Exactly what she needed. But she didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable. Finally Kurt agreed to it. "He probably changed. maybe. Anyway, it is him you need. So, I'll deal." 

But Kurt was kind of planning on maybe playing sick on the day of the shoot. She didn't really need him right? Except, it's not Kurt who got the text, it's Blaine. Blaine who went into Kurt's bedroom. The boy was still under the cover, but wide awake. Blaine showed him the phone.

"Err... Why are Isabelle and Sebastian waiting for you?" He adds: "because I assume this is Sebastian Smythe."

"Don't. I'm not going. I'm just not." He pouted. Finally, Kurt agreed to explain the situation to his friend.

"You have to go though. She needs you. You said yes. So man up Kurt. And don't give me those eyes, they stopped working on me two years ago."

"You wound me." Kurt whined, but got up to walk to the bathroom and get ready. 

That is how he ended up in the Vogue offices, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"Long time no see Hummel." Sebastian grew up looking expectantly beautiful and manly. Kurt hated him a little bit for that. He grew up to finally get muscles and all, but he still looked pretty much feminine and delicate. 

"Well, it's not like we were friends." Kurt says, a little ashamed to be so defensive but Sebastian brought that out in him. 

"True, true." They don't speak more than that. There's work to do and since they were in fact waiting for Kurt, they had to move fast. 

A few hours later, Kurt is sent to help Sebastian in the changing room with one particularly complicated outfit. While he is fixing a last detail, he hears a strange noise. As if someone tried to open the door but with their head or something, it was Isabelle. 

"Oh shit. Kurt. Sorry. Err. Oh no. I'll be back."

Kurt frowns and goes to open the door. Locked. What? He tried to call for Isabelle, but she was gone. After that, Kurt tried everything. His phone had no reception in that part of the building "of course" he muttered to himself. And the door would NOT let him have his way. He was stuck with Sebastian Smythe. This is where our story started. 

Now Kurt has given up and is seated on a small sofa. He looks at Sebastian who is still on his phone. "Candy Crush? Really? Are you not getting bored with it?"

"That is a new one. It's called Soda Crush. And are you saying you want to entertain me?"

"Are you not annoyed that we are stuck in here for no reason?"

"I believe Isabelle must've broken the handle or something." Kurt thinks about it, it would make sense. 

"So? you're ok with it?"

"I don't mind it. I had nothing else to do today." he finally stops his game and looks up at Kurt. "I could ask you something, though. I could use the answer."

"What is it?"

"What does Craiglist smells like?" he smirks, and Kurt is so unprepared for the question, he laughs.

"What? I was not expecting that. Are you serious?"

"Well I never got an answer. I asked Jeff and Nick about it too. They had no clue."

"It's not an actual smell, smartass. It's more like an impression. Like you probably had questionable adds to find sex partners on there."

"See, that's what I thought it meant too. But Niff would not believe the Saint Kurt Hummel would insult me directly implying something about finding fuck buddies on a dodgy website."

"Why I did, thank you very much."

"Once again not sure how proud of this you should be. So, why did you accept for me to be the model on this? I take it you're still not a fan."

"Because when Isabelle first talked to me about the project and described what she wanted, I thought of you. Blaine told me you became a model. But of course I didn't want to talk about you. Turned out she found you without my help anyway. I thought I could not be THAT selfish..."

"I see, how generous of you." Sebastian finally gets up and starts taking the outfit off.

"What are you DOING?" 

"This is hot and uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure it's too late to end the shoot now, so, I'm changing clothes. Can't you handle it?" Colgate smile. Kurt hates him a little bit more. 

"Just.. Whatever." Kurt sights.

"Kurt, Sebastian?" Isabelle is back.

"Isabelle! What on earth is happening?!"

"Well I don't know what happened. The handle is broken. But it's so late, everything is closed apart from a small shop. And the guy took one look at the picture of the lock I took and said we had to take the door down, but then, well, nobody that can do that work past midnight and..."

"Are you telling me we're stuck in here FOR THE NIGHT?" Kurt is about to have a break down. 

"Kurt I'm so sorry I see no solution... I thought maybe with an axe or..."

"Isabelle, it's fine, no need to risk it. We have water and sweets here. Enough to last for the night." Sebastian says, walking to the door. 

"Are.. Are you guys sure?"

"I guess." Kurt gives up. He is not about to let Isabelle destroy this door with an axe. "But I swear if I go home and find a fanfiction with this scenario, I quit." he growls, going back to the sofa. 

"Just go home Isabelle, but please be back as early as possible tomorrow. I do have a flight for Paris in the evening."

"Sure thing. I am SO sorry, no need to say you'll get paid Sebastian, for the trouble, so sorry."

"It's fine. Go home." Sebastian sounds so nice and indulgent right now. Kurt was not expecting this. Maybe he's over-reacting. 

"He's right Isa', do not worry. I'll survive. I won't kill him. Promise." 

"O.. okay... i'm so so sorry..." She says again, but, eventually, she leaves. 

"You know, it is like, how a bad love story would start." Sebastian finally agrees while going to sit on the couch.

"Do not worry, I am not about to fall in love with you."

"I guess that would be a problem with Blaine wouldn't it." 

"Blaine and I aren't together anymore." 

"What?" Well that got his attention. "How? In what universe? I was there for the sappy proposal, Kurt. Didn't you get married as well?"

"Well, we got divorced. It was just not working. We're still best of friends."

"okay... I was not expecting this, I admit. Who's the lucky guy then?"

"Err, there is no lucky anyone because I am single." he arches an eyebrow. "Why do you assume I'm not?"

"You don't seem like the single type." Kurt laughs. "What’s so funny?"

"I've been single most of my life. I deal very well with being alone. More now that I have tasted the life of having to share everything with someone."

"And there you were, judging me for living my life to the fullest."

"I didn't know. You had the way of truth back then but I was way too into Blaine to realize." They both laugh at that. But then stop, because it is weird to laugh together. "I take it you're still against relationships then?" 

"Not really. I have had my fun. If I were to find someone interesting enough to entertain me forever, I might try." 

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It's getting worst. Now the flirty bad boy wants to settle and all." Kurt takes his face in his hands.

"I never said I wanted to settle with you, Princess." Still he looks like that’s what he meant.

"You're right. As long as you don't start to confess a hidden love for me or something. You still find me too girly and unattractive right?"

"Ah but Kurt I never said you were not attractive. Girly you are, well, feminine that is."

"Shut up." He throws a pillow at Sebastian who is smirking. But Sebastian did just say he finds him attractive. 

The hours pass, and it's getting really hot. Sebastian drinks the first of their 3 bottle of water before he asks "Is the AC broken?"

"No..." Kurt gives up and take his jumper off, he's wearing a tight grey shirt under it. "We're trying to save the planet and all. AC stops working at midnight.” 

"Great. Isn't tonight supposed to be the hottest of the summer too?"

"Well, we are in a bad fanfiction, haven't we established that already when you confessed to finding me attractive?"

"We did, in fact." Sebastian smirks, and lie down on the floor, a hand in his hair. "So, do you?"

"What?"

"Find me attractive. Even if I doubt it. You did say I had horse teeth."

"You think I don't find you attractive?"

"Well you never have am I wrong? It used to really bug me you know. How a gay guy wouldn't want me. Blaine would have come with me if you were not in the picture. But you, you hated me so much."

"Well yeah, but did it occur to you I felt so threatened because you are sexy as hell? Remember how I used to look like? I didn't know how to compete with you back then."

"And you do now?"

"Of course, look at me."

"Touché."

Kurt pouts. He really doesn't know how he's supposed to deal with a flirting Sebastian. This was not some lame game of 7 minutes in heaven. This was one night in hell. Right? Was he in Hell? 

"Oh my... Are you trying to get laid?" Kurt feels like he suddenly understands what's happening. "You are aren't you?"

"Woaw." Sebastian arches an eyebrow. "I mean, we could. We have nothing better to do. But that was not what I was going for, no, Kurt."

"Ok, well, good." He has to admit that they do have nothing better planned for the night. He's not going to say THAT out loud, but it is true. He must have thought this real loud, because Sebastian is smirking at him. Kurt goes to look around the room, hoping to find an occupation taking his mind of having sex with Sebastian Smythe tonight. "So, hm. Model eh? Bet your parents were thrilled." Ironically it turns out the only occupation he has is Sebastian. 

"They were, and are, actually. You know, making a living out of being pretty does stand out in my family as a great career." 

"It does? Wait, should I even be surprised?"

"Probably not."

"But it's good, right. It means you get on well with them."

"Oh yes, did you not think so?"

"Not really. I pegged you for the poor and lonely rich kid whose parents ignore and all. Like you probably had a butler called Sebastian too." 

Sebastian is laughing out loud. "Nope. Well, we do have a Butler called Sebastian. In fact I'm named after him. He's been working for my family for ages."

"That's sweet." Kurt is a little more curious about the Smythes now. And about the man on the couch, looking at him with a soft smile. 

"And you? Vogue? Did you give up the Broadway dreams?"

"Hmm, kind of. But by choice. Working here is so amazing. I'm just enjoying it right now. Maybe I'll give Broadway a try one day."

"You’d probably be a great Tony now."

"Now? Do you... How do you know about the Tony fiasco?"

"Well that connected quickly in your brain didn't it? Blaine told me, he was feeling guilty about it."

"Urgh... WELL. I would've been a great Tony back then too."

"Probably." 

"Stop that."

"What?"

"The.. nice-y.. flirty thing. It's unsettling." 

"So you want me to be an asshole then?"

"No. I just don't buy the rest." 

"You really should. I might even ask you on a date tomorrow."

"Aren't you flying to Paris?"

"Well that was before."

"Before?"

"Before I got stuck in a room with your sexy, single ass, Mr. Hummel." Kurt feels his body fail him, so he sits down. What on earth was happening?

"I am stuck in a bad fanfiction. How did I got stuck in a bad fanfiction?"

"It only is one if you say yes." HOW is Sebastian so calm right now? Kurt feels like screaming. 

"I might say yes just to make a point then."

"How about lunch? And maybe a little bit of shopping."

"I... I guess?... yeah." 

"Great. Now on to my next mission."

"Oh you were on a mission were you? And what would this next one be if I may ask?"

"Since it's such a terrible fanfic, I guess I wouldn't be against a little smut."


End file.
